beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 22: Faces of the Dark
'Faces of the Dark'is the 22nd chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. = The Varying Shadows ~Semi Finals~ *Announcer: Now for the Semi Final Match! Alister McCleod vs. Felix Kenderson! *Alister: Well if it isn't my good buddy, *loads bey* *Felix: You've got no chance *loads bey* *Announcer: Blader's Take Aim! *Both: Take Aim* *Announcer: In 3! 2! 1! *Both: Let it Rip! *Alister: Perseus! *person slams serpeant *Felix: *sticks out tounge* Is that all? *Alister: Not by a long shot! *Perseus rides up the side of the stadium, revs into the air and slams down. *Felix: Ehhh...My Turn! *Serpeant pushes Perseus back to center stadium *Alister: You think that you can beat me like this! My Perseus' armor will shatter your fangs! *Perseus glows silver *Felix: Whats this? *Alister: Perseus! *Perseus beast appears and sheild bashes Serpeant into the side of the stadium* *Felix: Not bad! *Serpeant dashes out of the smoke and into Perseus' shield* *Alister: You didn't learn your lesson!? Well welcome to summer school! *Perseus bashes Serpeant* *Felix: Your attack is a weak as your puns are bad..*Serpeant glows dark and stands its ground* *Alister: How are you...!? *Felix: My Twilight Serpeant has two sides! Welcome to the darkness! *Aura spreads across the stadium* *Alister: This is nothing! *Perseus backs off and circles the stadium* *Felix: Welcome to the Night! *Serpeant heads rise from the darkness and attack Perseus* *Alister: Time for your extra lesson pal *Perseus draws blade and slashes snakes away* *Felix: !? *Alister: Perseus was the legendary hero who slayed madusa, you will not win with tricks from the middle ages. *Felix: Your one to talk! *Serpeant beast appears and slams Perseus from behind* *Alister: Playing Dirty!? *Felix: Its a beybattle buddy, get over it! *Serpeant barrages Perseus* *Alister: You'll never break me! *Perseus switches modes, and stands it ground from the attacks*, Your not the only one with a mode change! *Felix: Defence Mode ehh, well guess what! My Serpeants change is complete not just a simple mode! *Serpeant glows bright white* Welcome to Dusk! *Serpeant pushes Perseus back* *Alister: Damn you! *Darkness disappears from the stadium* Explain, what are these changes! *Felix: My Twilight Serpeant has both a tactical and agressive side. The Night is an all out Beserk that can defeat any attack type while the Dusk is a light that can break through any defence. My Serpeant is the perfect attack type bey! *Sepeant Pushes to the edge of the stadium* *Alister: Ugh! I won't lose to you! *Perseus gets slammed but uses the leverage to spin above the stadium* *Felix: Whats this!? *Alister: *Perseus Mode Changes* I'll show you my Perseus Power, Special Move: Vincents Bow! *Perseus draws a bow and fires a rain of arrows* *Felix: So you barrage me with this attack to supress my breaking defence? That won't work, my Serpeant can change under any conditions! *Serpeant glows dark and reflects the arrows* *Alister: Perseus! *More arrows rain* *Felix: Its over, Special Move: Nights Fang! *Hydra heads rise and overpower arrows and slam into Perseus* Gotcha! *Alister:*Smirks* Not Quite! *Perseus shield bashes through the heads until the bey his top to top with Serpeant* *Felix: But How O.O *Perseus switched back into Defence mode* You tricked me!? *Alister: During my rain of attacks I switched back, now lemme see wht you can do against this! *Felix: Not Quite! *Serpeant glows bright white* *Alister: It's too late, Special Move! *Felix: In defence mode!!!? *Alister: Of course, my Perseus can attack while defending! Now break through this attack, Special Move Tristans Twin Swords! *Perseus draws Twin Swords and barrages Serpeant out of the stadium* *Announcer: Alister is the victor!!! *Felix: Dammit! *pounds ground with fist* *BladePhantom: Claps* *Alister: *Recalls Perseus* ~Time Skip: Finals~ Announcer: The Final Match, BladePhantom vs. Alister! *BladePhantom: I watched your match earlier, very impressive. *Loads Bey* *Alister: I could say the same about you, but I won't *Loads Bey* *BladePhantom: So it's like that? *Takes Aim* *Alister: It is! *Takes Aim *Announcer: In 3! 2! 1! *Both: Let it Rip! *Alister: Perseus! *BladePhantom: It's spinning in Dual Rotation ehh, this time it's left! *Alister: You noticed quickly, but It doesn't make a difference! *Perseus slams into Viper* *BladePhantom: *Viper doesn't budge* is that all your left rotation has to offer? *Alister: Not by a long shot! *Perseus backs off and spins around the stadium* *BladePhantom: Now your in a position where you can only wait to attack, lets see what you can do! *Alister: Don't mock me! *Perseus attacks* *BladePhantom: *Viper repels* I mean no disrespect, I'm just waiting for you to do something worth my time. *Alister: Alright then, Perseus! *Perseus attacks then barrages* *BladePhantom: *Viper is pushed back* Not Bad, but not nearly good enough *Both beys stop in their tracks* *Alister: What the hell is going on!? *BladePhantom: Anything and everything in the world is held down by one oppressive and dominating force, Gravity! *Alister:.... *BladePhantom: If one can master that, then they rule over everything on the planet, litterally and only those chosen can handle the pressure. *Alister: What are you talking about: Everyone on the planet can handle the gravitational ppressure of the planet. *BladePhantom: Not for long, I will conquest the cosmos and opress anything and everything with my power! You can be one of the chosen, you and a select few! Choose Wisley! *Alister: .....I will gain more power, I will...even if I have too d- *BladePhantom: Say no more..allow me to lead you in the path of the opression! Viper, Gravity Control: Breaker! *Viper sends out a wave repelling everything in the area, destroying the entire building* *Alister:.....ugh...*gets up out of the rubble* What the hell was that...*Perseus stills spins* *BladePhantom: That is the power you can possess, if you join me*walks out of the smoke* *Felix: *sits atop the rubble* I want in! *jumps off inbetween the two* *BladePhantom: Your power could help us aswell *Alister: Then us three...will rule this world? *Felix: No the Galaxy! *BladePhantom: No..The Cosmos! Category:Fanon Story Chapters